Talk:BAR
Untitled I own COD 3 and the rear sight aperture doesn't look like that. It doesn't have the ring sight. Lieutenant J.J 06:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J : Mine's the same way, it's just an open sideways-E thing like most guns. Maybe it's just a PS2 thing, 'cause I don't have the game for PS3 or X360 - what console are you using Lt. JJ? (i'd also like to say that IMO the BAR is entirely awesome - the best weapon for multiplayer) Nerdly dood 03:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I have a PS2. Lieutenant J.J 09:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J where is this gun? on the nazi zombie der riese i know you can buy this gun off the wall but where?i really like this gun but i cant find it! i think you can only get it in the mystery box :( i love it too in nacht der untoten off the wall In Der Riese it is only available via the Mystery Box. It's available for Verruckt for 2500 and I forget how much for Nach der Untoten (Lol) KillerKing17 19:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 1800 in Nach der Untoten Qw3rty! 19:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) WaW BAR The world at war BAR is actually based on no existing model. It is a combanation of many CoD and real versions of the BAR put together to make one version.Zombieanialator7X7 09;36 June 26,2010 *Can you help me??? i was playing call oF duty WaW in ps3 with an enemy hacker ..when i left the game i noticed that my 10nth prestige emblem had disappeared and in his place it was a black box!!!can you help please? *The 'B'rowning 'A'utomatic 'R'ifle is not a LMG, it is an automatic rifle. *It is an LMG, heres why. Remember, the US had semi-auto M1 Garands and Carbines, the BAR was considered the M249 SAW of it's time, SAW stands for Squad Automatic Weapon, and that technacilly means its an LMG. Originally, it was to be the first Assault Rifle, but, because of the wieght, an entire squad would have a hard time moving. The BAR in WW2 was meant to give the squad automatic fire, while everyone else moved up. This makes the BAR an LMG, and if it was an automatic rifle. It would technacilly be a Battle rifle, like the Garand. In WW2, a full size cartridge was he .30-06, used in the BAR and Garand. If it was an Assualt Rifle, it would have an intermediate cartridge, the US had the .30 Carbine. All in all, the gun was originally to be a rifle, but because of the wieght and it was hard to fire the gun while in prone (thus the bipod was created), it was designated the Squad Automatic Weapon, or LMG. *Also, the BAR in W@W is the A2 version. There were 2 versions of the BAR, the A1 with the different handguard, ironsights, and couldn't have a bipod, and the A2, select fire switch, bipod, and different hand guard. The BAR in W@W has a RoF of 375 RPM, like the one in Real life. However, it did have a select fire switch, from 375, to 500 RPM. Look up videos on YouTube about the BAR, you will see the similarites in the one in W@W, and real life. Are these nescessary/true? Written on the BAR's page: *It is useful for covering fire. Surely this applies to machine-guns in general, and I'd have thought the BAR's small magazine, high recoil and low rate of fire would make it one of the worst machine guns for covering fire. Also written: *It has very little recoil however with double tap it gains a lot of recoil The page in genral states that it has very high recoil, and surely the double tap thing applies to all automatic weapons? Am I right in thinking these statements sould be removed? Skulldragon GC 21:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Misaligned iron sights in world at war? Hey, i just tried to shoot a guy in the head with a BAR, iron sights perfectly fixed on him. He didn't move. It was at mid range. I noticed that the shot didn't damage him or even have any effect at all, and thet the bullet flew to the right of his head. Are the iron sights misaligned or am i just a poor aimer?